gopclubfandomcom-20200213-history
GOP Club Resource
Welcome to The place to find college Republican club materials since October 2007 The GOP Club Resource started in the Republican Club at Phillips Exeter Academy in New Hampshire. Our mentor, Dr. Philip Tisdall, started teaching political argument to a small group of republicans on a predominately liberal campus. Over the years, our methods have evolved, and our group has grown. After requests from other clubs for our resources, we decided to put what we had on the web-- and open them up for everyone to edit. So please, tell your friends, and help us build a more complete, more helpful set of resources. Start with these to give your club a good understanding of the terms they should be using to talk politics. It starts with a basic understanding of ideologies, economics, and, for those of us on university campuses, political argument. Working Articles: these are ready to bring into your club for instruction and discussion * Political Ideologies and the Purpose of Government * Economics and Politics * Evaluating Political Discourse Stubs: Help us build better resources on these topics by writing and expanding them. Each section has a list of a few articles * Argument Technique * Understanding Income Taxes * Poverty and Politics * The Rich, Fairness and Politics * Health, Health Care, and Health Insurance * Wal-Mart: Globalization and Corporate Responsibility Stubs: * Patents * Free Trade * The Financial Crisis of 2008 * The Death Penalty * Demographics is Fate and Europistan Stubs: * Education Policy ** School Vouchers * Abortion * Affirmative Action * Gun Control * Homosexual Rights * Iran: And You Thought 9/11 Was Scary * An Inconvenient Truth and Global Climate Change Stubs: * See Key World Regions Stubs: * Barack Obama * Energy Policy * PEA Republican Club If your school already has an article, look under participating clubs. If you're school has a Republican Club (or something similar), please create an article for your club in the box below- type your club's name and click the button, "Create new article." Don't forget to come back and add to the list of participating clubs. Edit this page, then add Club Name. Also, add Category:Clubs to the bottom of your club's page. Feel free to use it for organization purposes etc. Visit other clubs' pages for examples. To add or request a new article, create the article in the same box below. Please, if you can, write a significant amount of content, then add it to the list on the left under the appropriate heading. Otherwise, write and it will go on the list of Stubs. Also, please add articles to "Recent News," or contribute to existing articles. This is a community resources! Contact admin at GOPClubResources@gmail.com To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Read more About the wiki. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see ' .' * Help us add content. Look at Stubs or ' ' * View images or, if you have good images or diagrams, see the ' ' page! * Look at a list of useful templates. Some are documented here. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Feel free to update at your discretion *Economist Comic *Townhall Comics *Barstool Economics Democrats think we have too little health insurance. Republicans think we have too much health care. Health care was a critical domestic issue in the 2008 presidential campaign. There are two critical elements in the debate: :1. Knowing the difference between health, health care or health insurance :2. Understanding your data. If you master both of these, then you will dominate any debate with those who have not. Do not feel you have to know everything. In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king. Geopolitical Map of Iran. Read the Full article, Iran: And You Thought 9/11 Was Scary. }} ;Nov 25: Group Launches Web Site to "Rebuild the Party" :A group of young republicans are taking lessons from the abysmal failure their party experienced in the election of 2008, coming back with a ten-point plan to revitalize the republican party for future campaigns. Highlights are the integration of the internet, the recruitment of younger candidates, and the reinvention of grass-roots republicanism. Check out their site, and support the petition: rebuild the party! * Appendix 1: Past Front Page Commentary Category:Browse